The Artefact
by PepperonyOTP
Summary: Amy and Rory find a mysterious artefact, and then they get sent to a strange new world inside of it. They meet a fellow time lord but is Flash as nice as he seems first?
1. New Place

Amy and Rory were running, running for their lives close behind them was a slitheen, Amy didn't get far until her shoe slipped off her foot. She stopped and stared at it.

"Amy come on!" Rory called.

"But my shoe!" Amy replied.

"Just leave it!"

"But they cost £20!"

"I'll buy you new ones!"

"Really?" Amy turned to face Rory, he hesitated for a moment before agreeing and they started to run, just as the slitheen was right behind Amy. They ran into a dead end, and turned to face the creature, Rory clutched the oddly shaped backpack, like there was something in it that he didn't want to give to the slitheen. Amy gulped and stepped back, until she right up against the wall, the slitheen took a step forwards.

"Give me the artefact!" it ordered.

"No, you will only destroy Earth with it" Rory replied.

"You don't know what can happen if the artefact is in the hands of someone that doesn't know the power of it" the slitheen informed Rory. Rory was just about to open his mouth to speak, when they heard The TARDIS materialising. Amy and Rory looked at eachother and smiled as they knew who was coming. The TARDIS appeared in front of them, The Doctor stepping out and then realising Amy and Rory were standing in front of him.

"Oh no, you two are meant to think I'm dead" he complained.

"Well too bad our daughter told us you weren't" Amy replied and smiled. She ran up to him and gave him a hug, Rory just stood watching in the background.

"Guys what about the slitheen?" Rory pointed out.

"Oh yes that!" The Doctor said. He walked around the TARDIS and saw the slitheen.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Glon Dell Watch" the slitheen replied.

"Where's your human suit?"

"I disposed of it"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to retrieve the artefact! But that idiot boy stole it"

"What do you want the artefact for?"

"Slitheen business"

"You will never take it!" The Doctor shouted, the slitheen held up his arm and The Doctor ran inside The TARDIS, he held out his hand to Amy and Rory.

"You two in here now! But I'm not taking you back for adventures and you know why!" The Doctor said to them. Amy and Rory leapt into The TARDIS, and looked around the familiar control room they spent a lot of time in.

"Now Rory, give me the artefact" The Doctor ordered. Rory handed him the long grey stone that looked like an ordinary rock but with strange markings on.

"What are all these markings on it?" Amy asked.

"It's old high Gallifreyen, the artefact was created by the Time Lords, they created it to hold living creatures inside, they put rouge Time Lords, Daleks, Slitheen, Sonataron all sorts of creatures that were against us, but it got lost in the Time War" The Doctor explained.

"So how do you let them out?" Rory asked.

"There's this Gallifreyen spell, never to be said!" The Doctor replied.

"And how do you get them inside?" Amy asked.

"You say what's on the artefact" The Doctor pointed out, like it was totally obvious, and then he started speaking in a strange language Amy and Rory had never heard before. A bright light surrounded the couple and they shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

"DOCTOR WHATS HAPPENING?" Rory shouted.

"I accidently said the spell now you two are going to get trapped" The Doctor replied.

"It's alright, you know the spell to get us out" Amy said.

"I lied, I don't actually know the spell" The Doctor said disappointed.

Amy and Rory held on to one another, and closed their eyes, a tear rolled down Amy's face.

"NO!" The Doctor shouted as the two got eaten by the light. The light went and Amy and Rory had gone, The Doctor had an angry look on his face.

"Why am I so stupid?" The Doctor said to himself, he was distraught that he lost two of his best friends.

Amy and Rory awoke in a strange place; it was a field full of blue and purple flowers, the sun shining down brightly and a blue lake going through the middle.

"Is this Earth?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so, look at the sky" Amy pointed upwards. Rory looked up and saw a weird sky, not blue like Earths sky but technological like a Cyber sky.

"What is this place?" Rory asked.

"It's beautiful" Amy replied, the wind blew through her bright red hair and Rory walked up behind her, he took her hand and squeezed it. They looked at each other and smiled then a bang came from the other side of the lake.

"Right Amy stay there I'm going to have a look what it is" Rory told her.

"What NO I'm coming with you" Amy replied, Rory rolled his eyes and they walked on, the lake was quite deep so they had to find a log to cross. Rory went across first and held out his hand for Amy to grab. She started walking across not being able to reach Rory's outstretched arm. She took a step and slipped, she fell and screamed.

"AMY" Rory called, he looked out towards the water, searching for his wife, and she hadn't come up yet.

"Come on Amy please, please be alive" Rory whispered. Suddenly Amy appeared in the water, she swam towards Rory, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her out, he gave her a giant hug and gave her his jacket to keep her warm. Water was dripping from her drenched hair and she was shivering, Rory put his arm around her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I- I'm fine" Amy replied slightly shakily, she wrapped Rory's jacket more tightly around her.

"Come on lets go" Rory held his hand out for Amy to take, she took it and they walked to a nearby forest, it was dark and gloomy, a cold breeze went past them, Amy shivered and started to slow down. Rory turned to look at her; he saw the scared expression on her face.

"Amy? Amy are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I don't feel too good, I think I'm going to f-" Amy couldn't finish her sentence as she collapsed, before she hit the floor Rory caught her and lay her down, slowly and carefully.

"Oh Amy please be okay" Rory whispered. He sat down next to her and held her hand tightly, and brushed the hair out of her face.

Back in The TARDIS The Doctor was trying to find out how to get Amy and Rory back, he had the artefact on the console and was scanning it so he could figure out how to get them back.

"Come on Ponds" he said quietly hoping that they were okay.

Amy awoke about half an hour later and found herself with her head resting on Rory's lap, she looked up at him and he looked back down at her, she was still wet from the lake incident.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked her, she nodded and smiled faintly at him.

"Come on let's find a way out of here" Amy finally said.

They walked through the forest for what seemed like hours when they heard a strange noise, it sounded like something growling, Amy turned and looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Rory, he shook his head and they carried on walking deeper and deeper into the everlasting forest.


	2. Meeting Flash

"Rory promise me something" Amy looked up to Rory with pleading eyes.

"Anything" Rory replied.

"Promise me that we're going to get out of here" she said to him softly.

"I promise that we're going to get out of here" he told her leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips. As they pulled away from each other in their romantic embrace a roar came from the trees.

"What was that?" Amy asked panicking slightly.

"I don't know but I suggest we run" Rory replied grabbing Amy's hand and running with her not looking where he was going and then falling down a hole with her tumbling after him. They were falling for what felt like hours until they found themselves floating above a miniature volcano.

"Amy are you okay?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine" she nodded and smiled at him before turning her gaze to a rock. "Hey you!" she called out. A man with dark hair and round glasses that was hiding behind the rock crept out and walked up cautiously towards Amy and Rory.

"H-hello?" the man said.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"My name is Junior Flash" the man told them. "But you can call me Flash"

"I'm Amy this is Rory, could you get us down Flash?" Amy asked him.

"Sure" Flash replied moving over to a lever and pulling on it causing Amy and Rory to tumble off of the volcano.

"Thanks" Amy smiled at him.

"You're humans aren't you?" Flash asked them.

"Yes we are aren't you?" Rory replied.

"No I'm no human, I'm a time lord I got trapped in here by the Daleks." Flash replied.

"Is there any way of getting out of here?" Amy asked him.

"Only one way but it only works if someone on the outside of the artefact says the spell" Flash told them pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, and does every time lord know the spell?" Rory asked him.

"Well some do but there isn't any point they all died in the time war" Flash told them.

"Would The Doctor know the spell?" Amy asked him.

"I think so yes, we were good friends but he disappeared in the time war he was presumed dead" Flash sighed and looked to the floor.

"What if we told you he was still alive and was travelling the universe in a TARDIS" Amy said to him a grin on her face.

"I would say you were mad" Flash replied not noticing what she was saying.

"Well it's true" Amy said to him still grinning.

"That's great" Flash said enthusiastically.

"Yeah so he can get us out yeah?" Amy asked looking at Flash then to Rory.

"I should think so" Flash replied nodding.

"Rory ring him!" Amy demanded. Rory sighed and got out his phone and dialled the TARIDS.

"Mr Pond!" he heard The Doctor shout down the phone.

"Doctor, listen you need to say a spell to get us out of here" Rory told him.

"Sure thing see you soon tell Pond to stay out of trouble" he replied.

"I'll try but I doubt she'll listen" Rory glanced over to Amy and saw her glaring at him and then giggling and punching his arm playfully. Rory hung up and smiled at Amy.

"We should be out of here in a minute" Rory told Amy and Flash.

"That's great" Amy grinned and kissed Rory softly on the lips, she pulled away and turned to Flash.

"Do we stay here or do we have to be in a certain place?" Amy asked him.

"We have to get to the top of the hills so we can be sent back" Flash replied.

"Right well let's go then!" Amy grinned starting to run off towards a door before Rory grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What are you doing get off me!" she struggled in his grip.

"Amy let Flash lead the way" Rory told her looking into her eyes. "And be careful!"

"Fine just let go of me!" Amy groaned frowning at Rory. Flash stepped in front of them and led them out into the forest. It was darker than before and Amy still wasn't happy with Rory she walked ahead of him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Amy I'm sorry" Rory sighed. "I'm only trying to keep you safe!" Rory told her. She nodded and smiled at him stopping for a while so they could walk hand in hand.

"I love you" Amy told him smiling sweetly.

"I love you too" Rory replied smiling back at her.

In the TARDIS The Doctor was desperately trying to remember the spell he had been taught as a boy back on Gallifrey. He didn't want to say it out loud in case something else happened and he lost Amy and Rory forever. He was looking through the library at old books with Gallifreyen spells but none said about a spell that got people out of the artefact.

"Come on where is it?" he asked himself throwing a book over his shoulder.

In the forest Amy, Rory and Flash were all walking peacefully when they heard a roar and smashing of trees and branches. Amy gulped and started to shake; freezing to the spot she was standing in. A huge creature crashed through the trees, it looked like a velociraptor but larger and more ferocious. It's gaze fixed on Amy and it took two massive steps towards her, it sniffed her deciding whether she was a danger or not, until Flash drew out a gun and shot the creature causing it to roar an ear piercing roar and making Amy run with Rory. Flash was still with the creature trying to fight it off.

"Flash!" Amy called turning around in a panic.

"Run! Go save yourselves I can hold him off!" Flash called back. Amy hesitated for a minute but Rory dragged her off through the forest when they came to a cliff edge. They looked down and looked at each other. Flash came running out of the trees a few minutes later and went to the side, Amy started walking out towards him when the creature came crashing through knocking Amy and itself off of the cliff edge. Amy clung on to a branch growing out of the cliff and held on for dear life.

"Amy!" Rory shouted sprawling out on the ground reaching out his hand for Amy to take. "Grab my hand Amy!" he looked down at her and she looked back her eyes stained with tears.

"Rory!" she called letting one of her hands on the branch slip and hold on to Rory's hand. "Don't let go" she pleaded tears streaming down her face.

"Never!" he replied starting to pull her up.

"Amy you need to let go of the branch for me to help you" Rory told her. She looked up at him and nodded the best way she could possibly nod and let go screaming a little. Her free hand grabbed the hand that was holding her other one and he started pulling her up with all of his strength. He got her up and safe on the top and pulled her back from the edge, their breathing was deep and slow as they looked in to each other's eyes and hugged each other.

"Thank you" Amy sighed crying into Rory's shoulder.

"I'm just glad that you're okay" Rory replied hugging her tightly. They broke out of the hug and walked over to Flash.

"Thanks for your help" Rory said to him sarcastically.

"I-I'm sorry" Flash replied looking at Rory sadly.

"Did you want Amy to fall to her death?" Rory asked.

"No of course not it's ju-"

"No! Just leave us we can find our own way from here!" Rory pushed him down to the floor and started walking off to the left. Amy waited until he was out of sight until bending down next to Flash.

"Sorry he's just really overprotective" Amy told Flash.

"I am truly sorry Amy" Flash replied looking into her eyes, she looked back into his hazel eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I know and hey I'm alive that's all that matters" she told him smiling.

"You better go" Flash said to her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I know a few shortcuts that can get me to the hill" Flash told her smiling.

"Okay see you later then" Amy smiled as she got up and ran after Rory.


	3. The Hills

The Doctor had started to really panic now, he had no idea where the chant was to set Amy and Rory free, it was probably because the page in the book it was meant to be was ripped out and he couldn't remember the chant to save his life. Knowing that his best friends were out there, it pained him and he really hoped that he would get them back, maybe they would find the page that had the chant on.

When Amy had finally caught up with Rory, they could already see the hills in the distance despite the darkness. They had started to make their way towards it, he was silent and she didn't know what to say to him, in case she upset him. He was already a little upset, she could see it in his eyes, she had nearly died twice already, no wonder The Doctor told them this was where the rouge time lords and other evil creatures were banished too. Amy was getting colder and colder, and she could of sworn that some snow had fallen on her red hair. She was walking behind Rory and was getting more and more tired, she got so tired that she nearly collapsed and fell to the floor, but she kept going. She knew that she needed to keep up with her husband, that seemed to be giving her the silent treatment after just saving her life.

"Rory, are you okay?" Amy asked timidly.

"Fine" Rory replied bluntly, Amy figured he wasn't in the mood to speak to her or anyone for that matter, which upset her. She didn't want her husband to not speak to her, she was all he had that was so close to her. She didn't like being abandoned or having feelings of abandonment.

"We're almost at the hills" Rory turned around and looked at Amy, he could tell she wasn't feeling too happy by the look on her face, it was full of loneliness and being neglected.

"Amy, I'm sorry if I upset you" he looked at her, feeling guilty and ashamed of himself.

"It's fine, come on lets get to the hills" Amy looked up at him, a little more glee in her eyes, she skipped ahead and took Rory's hand dragging him towards the hills. They arrived at the hills and looked up at the enormous size of each one, night was up on them and it was hard to see.

"So, have you got a torch?" Amy looked at her husband who had started patting his pockets.

"Nope, have you?" Rory replied.

"Nope, I have no pockets" Amy sighed and took her husbands hand, obviously wanting him to help her up the hill. He had started walking and the hill got steeper and steeper and Amy was getting more and more tired, until Rory was practically dragging her up the hill.

The Doctor finally found it, the missing page! He read it over in his head and knew that this was the right chant, he just hoped that Amy and Rory would be there at the top of the hill so that they could come back. He waited for five minutes and wondered what would happen if it didn't work.

"Please Ponds, please be there" he whispered to himself and started saying the chant.

"Hey, Amy come and look at this" Rory said to his wife as he walked over to a small podium in the middle of the top of the hill. Amy looked at it and followed her husband.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't touch it, it doesn't look safe" Amy replied.

"You're right it isn't safe" a familiar voice said from the darkness.

"Flash?" Amy called out, and sure enough Flash stepped out, only slightly visible in the moonlight.

"Hello, Amy and Rory" he smiled a smile that did not look friendly.

"What do you want?" Rory asked.

"I want you to stay here for all of eternity!" Flash laughed, but before he could do anything else the three of them appeared in the TARDIS control room. The Doctor saw Amy and Rory first and smiled, but his smile faded when he laid eyes on Flash.

"Flash" The Doctor stared at him angrily.

"Doctor" Flash nodded and returned the stare.

"What are you doing here Flash?" The Doctor asked.

"I was on the hill when you said the chant" Flash replied.

"Amy, Rory step away from him he's dangerous!" The Doctor warned. Rory stood away but Flash grabbed Amy and took a knife out of his pocket holding it to her throat.

"Amy, don't move" The Doctor told his friend as Amy gave Rory and The Doctor a scared look.

"Let her go!" Rory yelled at Flash, but Flash just smiled and kept the knife where it was.

"You two are going to have to do some things for me first" Flash laughed.

"Like what?" The Doctor asked.

"Give me the chant to let things out of the artefact and you can have ginge back" Flash smirked, The Doctor sighed and handed him the page with a chant on. Flash let go of Amy and she ran to Rory who held her in his arms. Flash laughed and started saying the chant, but a blue light surrounded him.

"Doctor? What's happening?" Flash looked at The Doctor.

"You said the chant to send you back to the artefact world!" The Doctor smiled.

"No! No!" Flash screamed as he disappeared and the page and artefact was in his place. "Amy are you okay?" Rory looked at her resting his forehead against hers.

"I think so, now that he's gone I'll be alright" Amy nodded and kissed her husband, he kissed her back and held her in his arms. The Doctor watched them for a minute before trying to stop them from kissing.

"Right, Ponds! More adventures?" The Doctor asked them.

"Yeah, more adventures" Amy smiled and nodded, The Doctor snapped his fingers and started pressing buttons and flicking switches.


End file.
